


The Same To Me

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: They were friends as kids, but haven't seen each-other in ten years. When they meet again, something has changed.Yet at the same time, it's like nothing has changed at all.





	The Same To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
So I wrote this as a kind of comfort fic for myself after coming out to my sister (who was totally supportive and we're gonna go shopping for guy clothes omfgg)  
i have never written smth like this before, and i myself haven't transitioned so i left out the details OTL
> 
> if i got something wrong please correct me? ;
> 
> ALSO yes I made Levi's old name "Rivare"... it was the only thing that came to mind hh

Eren was excited, incredibly so.  
He was going to reunite with an old friend of his, Rivare.  
They had been friends since they were kids, but Eren had to move away - they tried to keep in contact over the phone, but it was gradually lost as the years went by and before Eren knew it, it had been ten years already.

Now a young man, Eren was doing well in life. Had a good part-time job, good grades, and amazing friends.  
But there was one thing he didn't have - a partner.

He had dated a couple times, sure, but his heart was taken by someone already.  
Rivare.  
Of course, those feelings gradually faded away. But Eren still thought about her sometimes, about the strange, lonely, yet amazing girl he once knew.

He got a phone call one-day. From an unknown number. He wanted to ignore it, but Mikasa, his step sister, insisted he answer it - and so he did.  
A vaguely familiar female voice answered, sounding delighted to hear Eren's voice again.

It was Kuchel, Rivare's mother. She had managed to find Eren again, after searching on Facebook. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?  
Regardless, Kuchel wanted to know if Eren was interested in meeting again, and obviously he said yes.

Then the plans and travel arrangements were made.

Rivare and her mother would go to Eren's town for a week while Eren and his friends showed them around.  
He wanted to talk to Rivare over the phone, but Kuchel said he couldn't - said that Rivare had something to tell Eren by herself.

Eren was nervous, but happy. He hadn't seen her in so long, whatever she had to say could come later, right?

The day came, and Eren waited at the airport, with Kuchel specifically asking him to meet Rivare alone.

Minutes passed by, and Eren couldn't see her anywhere. He supposed it had been ten years, perhaps they wouldn't recognize each-other. But interrupting the worrying thought, was Kuchel's voice calling Eren's name.

He looks over and sees a woman with beautiful raven-hair, and a man beside her that Eren couldn't recognize, though he swore he knew him.

"Eren! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Kuchel exclaims as she opens her arms for a hug and Eren obliges, embracing her tightly.  
"It's lovely to see you, Kuchel." Eren grinned brightly, the memories of Kuchel baking Rivare and Eren cookies flooding back.

"And Eren? This is Levi." She gestures to the man beside her. He was rather short, about the same height as Kuchel, but shorter than Eren. He had his raven hair in an undercut, a hard jaw, cold eyes and a very, very nervous smile.

Eren couldn't speak at first. He wasn't sure how to react. Where was Rivare? Kuchel winks and says, "You know I said that Rivare- sorry Honey- had something to say?" Eren nods, confused.  
"I'll leave you two to it." And with that Kuchel walks off with a smile, leaving the two alone.

The two stare at each-other, as if in a trance, before Levi breaks the silence with his deep, silky smooth voice. "Shall we sit down? There's some seats over there," Levi said, pointing. Eren takes a second to respond. 

"Sure!" He replies a little too loudly, startling Levi. The two go over and sit down, enveloped in silence once again.

"Eren."

"Yes?" He felt extremely nervous. Levi seemed to know him, but Eren didn't know him. But no, that wasn't right. Eren knew him...

"...It's me. R-Rivare." Eren stares for a second, before breaking out in a wide grin. 

"I thought it was you! Wow, you look so different... Levi! So you're called Levi now?"  
Levi's caught off-guard by Eren's reaction, but he continues. "Ye-Yeah. Um... I'm a guy. Trans. Transgender."

"Oh... I never knew that. I'm so happy for you, you look great!" Eren exclaims sincerely. Levi stares in shock.  
"You're not... affected by this? I mean, last time you saw me I was a girl, so..."

"Well... I am surprised. But if you're happy like this, then I am too. Did you think I'd have a problem with it?"  
"...No. I just... I thought it'd take a bit to set in. I dunno, I didn't know what to expect."

Eren smiles and opens his arms, Levi hugs him after a moment of hesitation. "You're still you, no matter what. You're still the same nerdy person to me, guy or girl." Levi begins to tear up, holding Eren tighter.

"Eren... thank you. This means... this means a lot." Eren grins as he rubs slow circles into Levi's back.  
"I can't say that I know what it feels like, or what you went through, but I'll always be here if you need me."  
Levi chuckles. "You're talking as if we haven't been separated for ten years. Also, since when am I a nerd?"

"You were obsessed with comic books. Do you still like them?" Eren asks, curious.  
Levi pulls back with red-tinted cheeks. "..Yeah, I do."

Eren laughs. "See? So you're nerdy. Nothing wrong with that." Levi snorts, shaking his head.

"Anyway, your friends are waiting, aren't they?"  
Eren nods. Looking at Levi now, he was so handsome. Eren gulps as he remembers all the feelings he had for him back in school.

He has a suspicion that those feelings never truly faded after all. And he thinks, maybe, as the week goes on, they'll just get stronger.  
He'll definitely have to keep in touch this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment <3


End file.
